The present invention relates to ostomy pouches and more particularly to a filter housing designed for use with an ostomy pouch or the like.
Ostomy pouches of various types are designed for use by individuals who have undergone ileostomy or colostomy surgery and hence have a stoma or artificial opening formed in the abdominal wall which serves as a discharge outlet for waste material. The ostomy pouch is affixed to the patient's abdomen over the stoma so as to collect the waste material as it is discharged. In order to prevent the escape of liquid or solid waste from the ostomy pouch, it is necessary that the fluid tight seal be maintained between the pouch and the skin surrounding the stoma.
Certain problems occur as a result of the fluid tight seal. Discharge of gas from the intestines through the stoma causes the pouch to become inflated. The inflation of the pouch, which is normally visually inconspicuous, may cause embarrassment to the wearer as the pouch becomes noticeable, even through clothing. The pressure created by the gas in the pouch, if it is not allowed to escape, may build up to the point where it causes accute discomfort. In the extreme situation, a high enough pressure may cause the fluid tight seal between the pouch and the skin to be disrupted, releasing odors and possibly waste material.
In order to overcome the problems associated with the accumulation of gases within the pouch, pouches have been designed with various types of vents which control the release of the gas. In addition, such vents have been used in conjunction with deodorizing filters through which the gas must pass as it is vented.